Geeks and Ranch Handlers
by MarioChan
Summary: Andy's on vacation to a family friend's ranch in Albuquerque. When he meets her oldest son, Westin, he starts to fall for him. Toys will be seen here and there. Mainly focuses on Andy/human!Woody. Hope you enjoy ! Title now changed!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is the remake of this story. I've decided to redo it because I thought that I had gotten to the point a little to early in the story. My friend on Twitter, Misaki Kyuuki, said that I need to describe the place that Andy is going and all and...I agree with her. I lacked that alot. Besides that, if you see any errors, please notify me...please! Like I said, English is my second language, after Chinese. Well, I'll shut up and let you read.

Please Review~! It will be greatly appeciated!

* * *

><p>Andy runs around in his room, looking for things that he wants to take on the trip to Albuquerque. He and his sister Molly have just gotten out of school and their mother has made arrangements to go and stay at a friend's ranch for the summer. He was actually happy that he was going out of town for the summer. He'd rather do that then sit on his ass all day, watching TV and reading two-year-old magazines. His sister would rather do that than sit in the car for 20+ hours. His sister is just ignorant, ungrateful, and selfish. She can deal with it.<p>

"Andy, honey? Are you done packing? We have to get going!" Ms Davis pokes her head in Andy's room reminding him that.

"Okay mom! I'm almost done." Andy says back. Once his mother is gone, he grabs his school bookbag and starts to put things like his I-Pod, his favorite book, The Help (based off the movie), and his laptop and charger. He took a glance at the old toybox, covered with stickers and dust. He walks over and opens it. His old toys still lay there, which they haven't been touched in years. Andy picks them up one by one and put them in the bag. Once they are all in the bag, he zips it up and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Wowzers! We 'aven't been touched 'n years!" Jessie tries to jump up and down, but she can't. It's crammed in this bag.<p>

"Jessie, stop it!" Woody harshly whispers. "We'll get caught!"

"Oh hush you! Were lucky that we were even touched! Do you know how long its been? This may be the last time we will be handled before Andy graduates next year!"

"Yeah Woody, I mean...I just agree with Jessie. This may be the last time, Woody." Buzz says. Woody gives Buzz a good stare-down for a good few seconds before saying something.

"Well, your right. Both of you are right. We should just go with the flow. Besides, Andy might make some new friends while were there.

"Positive. This can be something good for Andy, since he's been stressed out lately." Buzz says, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, like when he broke up with that Miranda-girly chick after the Junior year prom?" Mrs. Potatohead buts in.

"Yep, and being bullied for no apparent reason and all. I mean...Andy's a good kid! He gets good grades and is well behaved." Woody says, in his staff-meeting voice.

"Well, Andy wasn't really good with girls in the first place. He's just not interested in girls." Mr. Potatohead says. "He might find a boy to crush on. I heard that the ranch handler has three kids, and two of them are boys. He might get a crush on one of the two of them."

"Andy's not gay, alright. He at that age when he's confused cause he'll be going to college next year! He doesn't know what he's going through."

"Oh you'll see, Woody, you'll see." Jessie says.

"I prove you wrong, Jessie Jane!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I kinda like the revised version better. My cousin insisted that i do the toy's POV in this first chapter and then it can switch between Andy and the toys. You'll see the toys coming to life and interacting here and there, but most of the story is mainly focused on Andy. And sorry if this chapter is short, they'll get longer as the story progresses.<p>

**.:. D A I S Y .:.**

P.S.- Oh, and the book, the Help, is based on the movie thats coming out August the 9th i think. Well, i hoped you liked this! I really tried my best on this!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well, after doing A LOT of research of New Mexico, here's the next chapter~! I worked REALLY hard on this! This chapter mainly focuses on Andy, but in the future chapters, you'll see the toys here and there. : 3! I just LOVE the idea of Andy/human! Woody, it makes me feel….._fruity_. Not that fruity, the other fruity. Smexy fruity. *glomps Andy and Woody at the same time*. You two make SUCH a good couple!

* * *

><p>Andy stares out of the window, looking at the desert-like land. They had just left Las Vegas; and were now in the middle of nowhere. Nope, just sand and cacti. His sister was sitting in the backseat, reading a retarded fashion magazine. But he was trying to fall asleep. Besides, he's been up since 4:30 in the morning yesterday, but still, he can't. The first few hours of the car ride, he's been thinking of the toys. That was all that was in his mind. He couldn't get over it.<p>

"What's wrong, honey? Something's bothering you?" His mother asks, worried.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking 'bout something." Andy says, and then sighs. He then rests his head on the window.

"About what?" Ms. Davis looks over at him when they are at a stoplight.

"Will you still love me if I'm gay? I mean…I'm just not good with girls. They're like…my weakness." Andy sputters, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh honey! Of course I will. That will never change, no matter what!" She says, reaching over and giving her son a make-shift hug.

"Thanks for understanding." Andy says, squeezing back, but harder.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you let it out now." Ms. Davis lets go of her son, because the light has turned green.

"Okay, so how much longer is Albuquerque? I mean...I'm aching really bad and I really need to stand up and stretch."

"Well, we need to get gas. And were actually coming up to a gas station right now. Then after that, maybe another 5 hours."

"Alright." Andy says. Once they are at the gas station, Andy and Molly immediatly step out of the car, and they stretched until they literally fell to the ground in pain. Well, they have been sitting in the car for almost 19 hours.

"Hey mom, you said that you had a picture of Mrs. Williams and her kids, right?" Andy asks, fiddling with his fingers and blushing.

"Oh yeah, hold on. Let me finish pumping the gas in the car."

"Alright." Andy says, stepping into the car. He still was as red as a apple, and sister is starting to gang up on him.

"What's wrong? The heats getting to ya, or you got a crush on somebody?" Molly looks at him, with a smirk on her face.

"Molly, leave me alone. I'm thinking." Andy hides his face in his jacket hood, hiding that his face was more redder than the t-shirt Molly had on.

"D'awwwwwww, you like somebody! who is it? Is it a Girl..._or a boy_?" Molly snickers as she skips away, saying _"Andy's gay, Andy's gay."_ in a sing-song voice. Andy rolls his eyes and rests his head back on the window. Then, somebody pokes him on the shoulder. It was his mother, handing him a picture with a few people on it.

"Okay, you know that this is Mrs. Williams and her husband." She then points at three children, ages various. "This is Jane, 11, Benjamin, 16 like you, and Westin, and he's 19 going on 20."

When Andy saw Westin in the picture, his face turned red once more. _Oh gosh, he's fine. _Andy said to himself. Westin was a VERY handsome young man.

"Oh, honey! You okay?" Ms. Davis asks him, trying to take the hood from Andy's face. But Andy just slaps her hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone, I'm tired." Andy says, closing his eyes and eventually falls asleep.

"Molly, what's wrong with your brother? He looks like he's hiding something."

"He is." Molly reaches from the backseat and points to Westin in the picture. "He's in love, Mom, love."

* * *

><p>Good grief! I'm-a so sleepy right now. Please review~! And please, if you have any requests, please leave a review or PM me. I'll promise i'll mention your name and what you requested.<p>

I hope you liked this so far~!

P.S.- You'll see Westin in the next chapter, i promise. I'm also doing some fanart on this. I'm FeatureEarth on deviantART and DaisySarasa on Twitter. If you want to follow me, feel free~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry about my absence for sooooo long. I'm still in Adelaide (South Australia) right now. I've been busy alot there...shopping toooo much. XD! Anyway, this is a present for the lots of people who favored and watched this story. Thank y'all so much! I love you all.

I would also love to thank FanficAddict02 for beta-reading this for me! I love her so much!

xXxXx

"Mom, are we there yet?" Molly moaned in exasperation, hitting her head up against the car window in half-hearted frustration.

"Well, we have about five more hours' worth of driving and then we are there. And you can run away like a cheetah catching its prey." Ms. Davis said, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

"Oh...fine. Where's Andy by the way?"

"Hmm, I think he's still sipping on his soda at that picnic table over there." Ms. Davis pointed over to the table Andy was sat at briefly.

"Oh...do you want me to go and get him? Or should I just leave him be?"

"Just leave him be for a while longer. He'll come when he wants...which may take a little while." The middle aged woman mumbled under her breath.

Molly shrugged and then propped her legs up on the leather-bedded glove compartment. Taking a bite out of her half-eaten granola bar, she washed it down with some water. "I'm bored."

"I know...I kinda am too... But when we hit the road again, you might see some interesting things along the way."

"Mom, throughout this WHOLE trip, all I have seen is sand, rocks and little specks of grass... That's all. Tragic."

"Well...you do have a fair point there. But you may see something though. Just trust me."

Molly huffed. "Okay, fine. You know what? Let me make a bet with you. If I don't see anything, you owe me twenty bucks. If you see anything, show it to me and I'll give you twenty out of my allowance. Deal?"

"So. What you're trying to say is that, if I win, I just get the money back that I gave you for cleaning up before we left? That's surprising."

"Please?'

"Okay, fine! You'll lose anyway."

"Oh...whatever." Molly smirked.

Soon after the bet was made, Andy made it back. However, he moaned when his sister was sat in his spot. "Get up...please?"

"Why? You sat up here almost the whole trip!"

"You can sit up here when we're on the way back. Get up!"

Hesitantly, Molly climbed into the back of the van and lied down in vexation. "You're annoying."

"You are too. We're equal."

"Shut up." She said, sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry.

Andy returned her 'thoughtful' gesture as he buckled in. "Okay...I'm ready." He groaned and then banged his head up against the window.

"Honey, are you okay? Your face is red, and you're breathing kinda harsh." She commented in concern as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

Andy swatted her hand away. "I'm hot...it's hot outside."

"Um, it's quite obvious...dummy." Molly laughed.

"Oh shut up! It's quite obvious that you run your mouth like a speedboat." Andy countered, mimicking the noises of a speedboat. "Your mouth goes like one-hundred and fifty miles per hour!" Andy faked a laugh. "Ha ha ha, take that..."

"You...I'll just shut up." Molly slumped down in her seat.

"Yes, you do that...blah blah blah." Andy closed his eyes.

Ms. Davis just rolled her eyes at all of the bickering. "Good grief..." She said quietly as she drove off.

XxXxX

By the time they made it to their destination, darkness was beginning to fall and the three were half-asleep when they eventually arrived.

"All right...we're here." Ms. Davis yawned as she got out of the car, stretching as she did so. Soon enough, she made her way over to Andy's side and opened the door. "Andy...wake up."

"What…why?" He stirred, shooting up. "We're here?"

"Yes, we are... See? That's their house over there." She pointed to the yellow and white house. It looked two hundred years old at the least.

"Whoa...that's a house? Or a mansion - whatever it is?"

"Yeah, and it's quite old. It was built during the Civil War...in the 1860's."

"So, that makes it nearly two hundred years old?"

"I think so." Ms. Davis muttered as she shook Molly awake. "Molly...wake up. And guess what..?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...you won - I lost." Molly fished through her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She handed it to her mother. "Here...you've got your money back."

Her mother took it gracefully and blew a raspberry. "Hmm, thanks, honey." She winked and made her way over to the trunk before opening it. "Andy, help me...especially with Molly's suitcase."

Getting out of the car, Andy helped his mother with the suitcases. "Gosh...it looks like we've brought the whole house, Molly." Andy flashed a look at his sister who merely shrugged.

"Okay...Andy, you take three and I'll take three. And Molly...just get the smaller bags with your laptop and all."

"Okay, sure." Molly grabbed the book bag and two tote bags before slamming the door behind her. Catching up to them, Andy headed to the stairs. The house up close was huge, but they didn't seem to care about this. Knocking on the door, Ms. Davis waited patiently until she was answered.

"Jenni! You made it!" The woman pulled her into a tight grip. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks! You've met my kids before, right?"

"Oh yes! Andy and uh...Molly, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am." They both answered politely, huddling close to each other.

"I haven't seen you two in ages! C'mere!" She ushered, pulling the two into her warm grip. "You all come in. I'll call my kids down to put your things in your rooms." After this, she led the way into the large house.

"This place is huge...like literally." Andy commented as he admired the chandelier suspending from the ceiling.

"Yeah..I know." Molly added airily. "This place is like...a mansion."

"Um, it is. Duh..."

"Yes, Andy. It is." Mrs. Williams placed her hand on his shoulder. "It was built during the Civil War. The war that my great-great-great grandfather fought in. Here's a painting of him right here." She pointed to an oil painting of the man who appeared to be in his late sixties.

"Really? Mom, you did tell me that."

"Oh yeah, I did." She smiled. "So, where are the kids?"

"Oh...in the kitchen, I think." She headed off into the kitchen.

"Mom, those stairs...gosh." Molly pointed to the stairs that seemed to wind up to the all-mighty skies above. "Nothing similar to ours..."

"I know... I've been here before. But that was when I was younger."

"You came here when you were little, right?" Andy asked.

"Oh yes! Lots of times during the summer. This used to be their vacation house! But when she got married, she and her husband packed and moved out here. Good times, good times."

"Nice!" Molly replied, staring at the bust of Mrs. Williams' grandfather that was made of porcelain.

Mrs. Williams came back with three teenagers. One of them was Molly's age, whilst another one was Andy's age and the last one looked as though he attended college. "Okay, Andy and Molly; this is Jane, Benjamin and Westin - my eldest."

The teenagers all silently waved to one another at a loss for anything to say.

"Talk to each other! Say Hi - you two know better." Ms. Davis scolded her children.

Andy stepped towards the oldest of the bunch. "Hi, I'm..."

"I know. You're Andy, right?" He asked as he smiled, showing teeth whiter than the clouds.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." Andy shook his hand, quivering as he did so. His face turned a deep shade of magenta as well, much to his own embarrassment.

Westin smirked gently. "Well, meet my brother and my sister." His two other siblings offered their hands whilst Molly shook Westin's.

"So, any of you three hungry? Or did y'all eat already?"

"No, we didn't. And I smell something good in the kitchen, and I think I know what it is."

"Yup, that old, old, old recipe for turkey...still reminds me of the days when we were little."

Ms. Davis sniffed the air. "Indeed! Let me see Richard...I need to, badly. Got old?"

"Eh, got some grey in his mustache and hair... He's in the dining room. Y'know, doing the usual?"

"Sipping on coffee and reading the paper after a long day at work? Yeah, you've told me over the phone - millions of times."

"Oh, well...shoot, c'mon." The two women headed into the dining room.

Molly turned to Jane. "Hmm...how old are you?"

"Eleven...same as you, right?" she asked in her slightly thick accent.

"Nope...I'm almost thirteen... Sorry."

"It's fine... Hey, want to see my room? It's too big for me."

"Like, how big?" Molly asked.

"Hmm, bigger than the dining room."

"Dude...awesome. I like, need to see that room. Mine at home is tiny...but my brother's is bigger."

"Sure, follow me!" Jane ran up the winding stairs and Molly followed closely behind.

Andy smiled at Westin. "So...nice house."

"Mansion - literally - but thanks!" he laughed, patting Andy on the back.

Andy squeaked as his face changed color once more. "Um, I'm sorry for my face; the heat is just getting to me - really bad."

"Oh…okay then. So...what is it like where you live at?"

"Hmm...it's cool right now; not hot like it is down here. Tri-County."

"Oh! I've heard that their school system is very fair."

"Yeah, it is... Do you have to wear uniforms? Some schools have to in Tri-County."

"Oh..yes, we do. But only the private schools do...and the three of us were put in private schools."

"I'm in public school. What's private school like?"

"Pfft, hard. They expect us to do too much. They gave us like, seven projects to do and they all had to be in on the same day. Imagine that."

"Hmph...I can." Andy huffed, fixing a stray hair. He somehow felt Westin staring at him in a rather unusual way, and he suddenly felt very timid. He looked up and Wes abruptly directed his gaze over to the side. "Um…were you looking at me?"

"No! Uh...nice shoes?" He sputtered anxiously, trying to change the subject as he also blushed. "Uh...ready to eat? My mother's ringing the dinner bell."

"Why does she ring a bell?"

"Dude, our house is like...huge. My mom's voice can't carry far; so she rings this old, rusted bell. It's loud too. You can hear it all the way from the tip of our driveway."

"Damn...that's loud!" Andy scratched his head. "So...to the kitchen we go? Or no?"

"Oh...sure, follow me." Westin made his way down the hall and into the dining room. Andy and Benjamin followed behind as well.

XxXxX

When Woody unzipped the book bag, he announced: "Finally, out of that bag at last...c'mon crew."

The rest of the toys came out of the crammed book bag. As they did so, Buzz pressed the button on his chest, releasing his wings as he moaned over how good it felt to have some free space.

"Good grief...that was a bumpy ride in the trunk." Jessie muttered as she stretched out her arms.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head had already placed all of their parts back together in the right places. "Goddamn...that pothole really got us, honey."

Mrs. Potato Head shook her finger as if she was saying yes. "Yeah...it did. Where's my eye?"

Woody took off his hat and her eye miraculously fell out. "Right here, ma'am." He tipped his hat as he handed Mrs. Potato Head her missing eye.

"Thank you, Woody." She thanked as she popped her eye back into place. "Lord have mercy."

"So...did you hear?" Jessie questioned, smirking

"Hear what?" Woody asked, dusting off his jeans with both of his hands fluently.

"That...her oldest son was looking at Andy...in a way."

"Oh wow...really?" Woody rolled his eyes.

"Yes, did you hear Andy tell him to stop looking at him?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rex interjected eagerly, flailing his hands up in the air.

"What Rex?"

"I heard everything...yeah." Rex said quickly.

"I still don't believe that he is gay...so case closed." Woody replied strictly.

"But what if he...?"

"Case closed, Jessie..."

Jessie held her hands up in defence. "Okay, okay...gosh. You don' 'ave to be snappy."

"Whatever. Okay, under the bed, just to be on the safe side."

They all huddled underneath the bed and continued on with the rest of their discussion.


	4. Author's Note

**Just a quick Author's Note...**

**Well, hey everybody! I know, I haven't been writing any chapters to this story lately...and I'm sorry for that. Well, what I wanted to share was that I am changing the title for this story. 'A Western Tale' doesn't really appeal to me anymore...herp.**

**And, what I am asking to is...what is a title that will suit this? If you have an idea, post it in your review.**

**Oh, and one more thing, thanks to those few people who actually liked and followed this story...i really appreciate it :).**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_I finally got a new name for this story...instead of "A Western Tale", I'm going to recall it, "Geeks and Ranch Handlers." It was my friend on Twitter's idea, and I actually liked it! Thanks to her!_

_Hope you enjoy this little shortie! _

_XxXxXx_

Andy groans as the grandfather clock outside his room chimed again, the loud noise piercing his ears. He covers his head with one of the millions of pillows on his bed, and waits for it to stop. Once it did, he slams the pillow down on the floor, and sighs dramatically.

"_Well, only a few more hours of this and I'll be able to get away from that stupid clock, but, I'll just have to put up with it again when I go back to bed tonight." _he thought, sitting up in bed, rubbing the "Sandman's Sleeper Dust" from his crystal blue eyes.

Standing and stretching, he walks out the room, phone in hand. The hallway was somewhat dark, but in some parts, it was dimly lit by the candles set up perfectly in glass votives. Pictures also lined the walls, mainly of the kids, some at when they were as young as babies. Andy holds his laugh as he comes across a picture of the oldest of the three children, Westin, as a young child. It looked like it was taken at Halloween, since he was dressed up as Batman. He takes a few pictures of it with his phone, and mutters which seems to be heard as, "I'm so putting this on Facebook."

Andy held onto the railing going down the long, winding staircase. Last time he didn't hold on, he almost slipped and fell, but luckily, Westin catched him just in time. He blushes just thinking about it.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he tries to find the door to the kitchen. Almost every door looked just about the same, since it was dark. One of the doors, however, was quite obvious. A light came from the hole on the side, so somebody had to be in there. Pushing the door open, it reveals Westin sitting at the kitchen table, and what in front of him looked like a sketch pad.

Westin looks up from what he was doing, and smiles, showing glistening (and white) teeth. "Hey, what you doing down here?"

Andy suddenly blushes. "Oh um...just getting away from that uh...thingy up stairs?" He quickly runs out of words to say.

"That grnadfather clock by our rooms? Heh, me too. It annoyed me, so I came down here with my sketch pad to draw a few things for school."

"Ah, I see. You draw?"

"Yeah, I do. I have to draw these specific objects and bring them back with me when the new term starts at my college." He concentrates trying to get back to his work.

"Oh...what college do you go to?" Andy sits down next to him, trying to get a conversation started between the two.

"Savannah College of Art and Design, and of course, in Savannah, Georgia. It's a good school, I'll tell you that now." He shows Andy his bag they gave him, which had "SCAD" in big, bold, yellow letters.

"That's nice...what all do you draw, y'know, the types of things? I draw things like cartoons and stuff you see in video games." Andy takes out his I-Pod, ready to show him any of his drawing if he even wants to see any.

"Um...lets see, I draw people, landscapes, video game characters...and lots of other crap. Want to see any of my drawings? Well, If you show me some of yours?" He hold out his portfolio out to him.

Andy smiles as he hands him the I-Pod. "Just go to pictures, and I have them in a folder labled 'My Drawings'. Believe you me, I'm not as good as you." Andy opens the folder, which was filled until the edge tore, with pictures. He looks through them, seeing that he drew his brother and sister, mom and dad, and other people which to him looked like family members. Then, Andy comes across a unfinished drawing of him, which made him blush, his face turning as red as the apples in the basket in front of him.

Westin looked over at him. "What? You okay?" he somewhat blushes too, but its hidden under his tanned face.

"You drew me? Dude...I have to tell you...your VERY talented. No lies whatsoever." Andy smiles faintly, still looking at the picture.

"Oh yeah, a-about that..." he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "I kinda wanted to save it until 'yer birthday...August 19t, right?"

"Yep, thats right..."

"Well, I kinda like you...not kinda, I like you alot actually...I understand if you don't like me back..." he mumbles a few other things, but Andy couldn't get a ear of what he said.

"You know what...I like you too...alot. So, were even, right?" Andy smiles, closing the folder carefully, making sure nothing fell out.

"Pretty much, yeah..." He hands Andy back his I-Pod. "Your quite talented yourself. With that kind of stuff, you could go to the same college as me."

"Thanks..." He stands up from the table, and pushes the chair in. "I'm going back to bed...you with?"

"Well, I need to get some more shut-eye myself, so yep, I'm with 'ya. Let me just get all this crap cleaned up..." Westin tries his best to organize his folder back to the way he had it, but failed. "I need to buy a new folder...quick, fast, and in a hurry." he laughs, his free hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy blushes once more, smiling wide.

He's never felt this good in _ages._

XxxXxX

Well, did you like? Fell free to send a review~!

P.S.- Savannah College of Art and Design was the scoll i went to for college! Believe you me, it's a great school!

xxxxxxDaisyxxxxxx


	6. AN: Any Ideas?

**A/N: **

**well, after the chapter I had recently put it...I have ran out of ideas! In a review or PM, please give me an idea for the next chapter. Honestly my brain has went dead for a while and I am itching to write something! Only one will be picked for this chapter...and other ideas will be put into a little chapter further along in the story, if I run out of ideas in the future, lol. :P heh heh heh...**

**intil next time, folks! :D**

**p.s.- sorry for using all of your creative brains...i wont do it again. or maybe i will...**


End file.
